


The Return of Hannah

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Scary Godmother, Scary Godmother (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah, now aged 18, goes back to the Frightzone on Halloween night for the Broommate's annual Halloween party. Though time has passed, will it be as if it never did? What changes await her in Scary Godmother's place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Hannah

Hannah was sitting on her dorm room bed as her dominant hand messed with the slightly large key around her neck as a necklace. It had been given to her many years ago by her Scary Godmother, but now, she was eighteen, and far too old to go to the Frightside now according to her friends. She sighed softly as she looked out the window. Tonight was Halloween and though this evening was suppose to be the night that she could just be having a ton of fun with Katie, Bert, Daryl, and Jimmy, she had decided to stay home and reminiscence on Halloweens past.

She got saddened when she thought about the Broommate's room party that was thrown every year. Hannah miss all of the party goers, even Harry to an extent. As her fingers etched the end of the key, the thought came into her head. Hannah remembered Scary Godmother told her she could come by anytime so she doubted her age would stop her from going, and maybe the others would want to join her. 

Finally, she let go of her key, and grabbed her cellphone, sending a quick text to the group.

Hannah: Hey! Remember that spooky house we had our Halloween Party at a few years ago?  
Katie: You mean the Spook House?  
Bert: Oh no. We're not going with this again?  
Hannah: @ Katie: Yes! They're doing another party!  
Daryl: Sorry Hannah! Katie and I are busy 2nite  
Katie: With Halloween parties! You know how it is?

Hannah nodded her eyes at Daryl's text. He and Katie were always busy together and Hannah knew they weren't going to be at a party at all because they had lied to her before. They didn't tell her things like this though because she was still the baby of the group.

Katie: Yeah, sorry Hannah.  
Katie: Maybe Bert and Jimmy can go.  
Bert: No. Sorry, Hannah, but I've been enjoying Halloween pretending that Orson kid is a vampire.  
Hannah: He is a vampire!  
Jimmy: Hannah! If you want to go and hang out with delusional people, be my guest, but Bert and I won't play along. Right?  
Bert: ...  
Bert: Uh Sorry Hannah. Netflix is calling my name.

Hannah pouted at everyone's reaction before putting down her cellphone. She searched through her closet after finally getting up and tried to figure out a costume. After only finding her old school dance dresses, she grabbed her old light pink ball gown, and put a small tiara in her short brown hair.

After finishing her "princess" look, she headed for the Spook House. The streets were filled with children she had never met. All the kids in the neighborhood that she knew growing up had grown up. Maybe even some of them were kids of those kids.

When she reached the door, she put the key in the lock, and turned it slowly.


End file.
